Get Out Alive
by Akihito Kage
Summary: On 9/11, Bakura and Seto were stuck in one of the towers. Marik, Yugi and the others can only talk to them over the phone as they make their escape, not knowing if they'll get out alive. YMxYB, SKxY


Warning: This fic is about 9/11. If you're offended or upset by this, don't read on.

Ok so I wrote this after watching probably around 5 hours of documentaries on 9/11. I was seriously bummed out so I wanted to write a story about it that had a happy ending. I wasn't gonna post this originally but I dared to over on deviantART and I got a good response from it so I thought I'd post it here.

Some parts probably don't make sense, and the timeline of it all is probably all wrong, but I wrote this without thinking what I was writing. I only went over it to correct a few errors but not much.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy XD

* * *

**Get Out Alive**

"Marik turn the fucking news on!" Ryou came rushing into the room, startling Marik by his colourful language. He had been watching a horror movie eating marshmellows when his partner's hikari burst through the front door and demanded the news on. Too shocked to argue, the blonde quickly turned the channel over to the news.

"What's going on Fluffy?" Marik asked, watching Malik come into the room as well. They both looked scared.

"A plane just crashed into the World Trade Center in New York." Malik explained as he took a seat between Ryou and his yami.

Marik gulped. "New York? But... Bakura's there." He whispered, instantly glueing his eyes to the TV screen which showed images of a smoking building. "He went there with Moneybags for some buisness thing."

"Yeah, that's why I'm watching." Ryou said. "If it weren't for the fecking distance I could hear him, in my head, but I can't." Marik noticed the young boy was shaking.

He didn't say anymore as the three of them watched the TV in silence before it clicked in Marik's head to try and phone his partner. He fished for the phone under the sofa before dialing the cell number he knew off by heart. It rang. And rang. And rang. There was no answer. And he kept trying for quite a while. Then, on TV, a second plane crashed into the other tower, making the two hikaris gasp and Marik nearly drop the phone in shock.

"Fuck, Bakura, answer." He muttered to himself, his eyes tearing up as he tried Seto's number instead. Again, there was no answer. Reception was probably screwed, or there was too much noise to hear the ringing, or they didn't even have their phones on them.

Marik tried both numbers over and over again as the three were stuck to the TV. Eventually Isis came over, followed by Yami, and Jounouchi, and pretty much everyone else. They could only watch worriedly with no indication of if their two friends were alright. Mokuba was in tears, and had taken to calling Seto while Marik tried to get hold of Bakura.

"SETO!" Mokuba suddenly cried, alerting the group that he'd gotten through. "Oh my god, are you ok? Where are you? What's happening?"

"Put it on speaker, Midget!" Malik yelled at him, and the boy did so immediately and they all heard the young CEO's voice.

"I'm fine, for now. I'm on the stairway going down with a bunch of other people. What the fuck happened?" He sounded exhausted, and scared, which was strange to hear from him.

"Two planes crashed into the buildings." Yami explained to him.

"Never mind that, where the fuck is Bakura you bastard!" Marik growled, snatching the phone. "Don't tell me you left him behind. He can die too you know! We're not immortal anymore!"

"I know that, you psycho!" Seto said back, not trace of malice in his voice, like he understood why the blonde was angry. "We got seperated. I was in a meeting with some business clients and he decided he'd try and find some vending machines."

"Which building are you in, what floor?" Yugi took the phone back and asked.

"Uh, the north tower, on the 52nd floor, but we're going down." Came the reply, growing ever more tired-sounding with some coughs and wheezes. "I don't think Bakura took the elevator if he went to another floor, so he's not trapped in one."

"Yeah, he hates the things. Taking the stairs probably saved his life." Marik muttered, more to himself than others, when suddenly his phone buzzed to life, with 'Thief King' on the screen. He grinned widely. "FUCK YES!" He screamed, answering it. "Bakura! Where the hell are you?!"

"In those fucking towers of course." Bakura sounded incredibly pissed off. "There's a screaming woman who's driving me crazy. Screaming isn't going to help us here, lady!" He yelled at someone nearby. "Shut your trap and keep going down!

"What floor are you on? Moneybags is on some stairs going down. Which stairwell are you on?" Marik asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Not a fucking clue. OI!" Bakura called to someone again, "What staircase is this?" There was a muffled reply. " 'A' I think. Why? Is the bastard on this one?"

"Kaiba what stairs are you on?" Marik yelled at the other phone.

"'A'! Is Bakura in this?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah. Bakura, have you passed floor 52 yet?" Marik said into his phone before realising he should probably put it on speaker.

"Way past it. We were on 78 and I went down to find food. Don't trust those stupid metal boxes. Then there were a big bang and apparently its a fucking plane. Who the fuck flies a plane into a building?" Bakura was rambling, something Marik knew he only did when he was scared, not that he would never tell the others that. As far as they knew, he was just being typical Bakura.

"Kaiba, keep going down." Ryou said into Mokuba's phone. "Bakura's lower down than-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Came a scream from Bakura, and a similar one came from Seto.

"What the fuck? Bakura? Bakura!" Marik yelled into the phone, only hearing what sounded like a great big rush of wind. Seto's phone cut off, but the sound still came from the one Marik held. They could hear people yelling and screaming, including Bakura himself. Everyone but Marik was silence as they listened, while he just kept yelling his partner's name until the whoosing sound stopped.

"Oh my god." Jounouchi pointed to the TV, which was showing one of the buildings falling into a cloud of grey.

Marik shut up while his eyes were fixed on the TV, phone close to his ear and still blaring out that ghostly sound of wind, which they now knew what it was.

When it had quietened down, they heard Bakura speak up again. "Oh holy Anubis, what the shit was that?" He sounded winded. "It was like molten air."

"The second tower just fell." Marik told him, still in shock. "Bakura, get your ass OUT of there NOW! We lost Seto's phone. Don't you dare wait for him. He'd want you to get out too."

"I can't just leave him. Ryou will kill me." Bakura said, more of a joke than anything. His panting breath suggested he'd restarted his decent of the stairs.

"Yami, I won't kill you, just get out of there please." Ryou begged him, "We'll try and get hold of Seto again, don't worry." Mokuba was already attempting to get hold of his older brother again.

"I got it!" Mokuba cried, putting the phone on speaker straight away. "Big brother, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just shocked. What was that?" Seto gasped.

"Second tower. It collapsed." Mai spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"Shit." The CEO cursed. "We've gotta get out of here fast. I just passed floor 20. Nearly there now."

"Bakura, what floor have you just passed." Marik asked. He was almost losing his ability to speak. He was that scared. He was thousands of miles away and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even fly out to get him or see him. All American flights had been grounded and probably would be for some time.

"Uh, not a fucking clue. Loads of fire guys are going up though, so I guess we're near the bottom. Thank fuck for that." Bakura replied, still sounding out of breath.

"When you get out of there, just run. Run for your fucking life. Like we did in Egypt." Marik demanded of him. "Same with you, Moneybags." He said into the other phone. "Get out and run."

"You don't really think I'd stay around, do you?" Seto sneered, "Where's Bakura?"

"Lower down than you. Not that far though." Yami told him.

"Ok. Ah shit, my cell is nearly dead." Seto cursed colourfully.

"What? No! Don't go big brother!" Mokuba cried.

"I can't help it, kiddo." Seto apologised. "I love you, and I'll get out alive, don't you worry. I love you too, Yugi."

Tears fell down Yugi's soft cheeks. "You too, koibito. Come back home."

"Ja ne." Seto's phone clicked, and then there was nothing, and they were left with Bakura to tell them what was going on inside.

"Seto's phone's dead." Marik informed him. "Please tell me yours isn't going to go out soon."

"When do I ever use this stupid thing?" Bakura chuckled darkly. "It's pretty much a full battery."

"Good, just... stay on the phone ok?" The blonde pleaded, showing a side of him no one but his hikari and the two albinos had seen. "I need to hear you."

"Heh, same. I do not want to be left alone with these hysterical maniacs. There's that damn lady a few in front of me. She's not screaming now but her crying is annoying the shit outta me. Everything is. Seriously, who the fuck flies a plane into a skyscraper?!" Bakura nearly shrieked, clearly trying to control himself.

"They're saying its terrorists." Malik supplied, reading headlines flashing across the TV. They'd muted it to hear the two phones better.

"Terrorists? Gah, I need to keep up with world happenings more." Bakura panted. "Then again, why the fuck would I wanna hear about American shit?"

"They aren't American terrorists, idiot." Marik answered, beginning to caress the phone subtly. "I don't know who they are but they crashed two planes into the towers and one into the Pentacle."

"Pentagon, asswipe." Malik corrected his yami.

"Gah, too much is going o- oh yes! Oh fucking hell yes!" Bakura cheered suddenly. "Freedom baby! I see sunlight! We're nearly out!"

"Keep going Bakura." Marik urged him on, "Fucking run you bastard."

"I am I am I am!" The thief's breathing suddenly sped up, coming in harsh pants. "Fuck yes, oh fucking hell yes! I don't even care I'm walking into a big grey pile of dust! Its freedom!"

A wave of relief flowed over the group that had gathered in Ryou's apartment. The girls were all crying, as were Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou and Jounouchi. Marik sagged into a chair, phone still in hand, tears flowing down his cheeks as well. He didn't realise how wound up he had been, and had since he'd seen the image of the tower well over an hour ago.

"Bakura keep running." Marik said, when he suddenly heard Bakura's panting stop. "Why have you stopped?"

"Moneybags. I can't just leave that bastard." Bakura told him, choking slightly on what they guessed was the dust from the fallen tower. "How far behind me was he?"

"A few floors. I'm not sure how much." Isis chimed in, talking for the first time since she arrived.

"Fuck, hurry up bastard." Marik muttered. He didn't want Bakura standing so close to that damn building. The second tower fell first, even though it was hit second, meaning that the other one could fall at any time. It didn't mean he didn't care about their favourite millionaire; he just cared about Bakura more, and wanted him safe.

"Shit I see him. I actually see him! SETO KAIBA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Bakura screamed very loudly. "DON'T YOU FUCKING WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU RICH BASTARD!" There was a high pitch to his voice that was borderline hysterical. Marik guessed that being on the phone to him, to them all, had helped the already mentally unstable thief keep it together while he made his escape.

"Fuck, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Came Seto's voice over Bakura's phone. "Hey, are you still talking to them?"

"Like I'd ever stop." Bakura replied. "Here." There was a slight shuffling noise.

"Mokuba? Yugi? I'm fine. I'm fucking fine." They could hear the relief in his voice. Marik gave the phone to Yugi so he could talk better.

"Oh my god. I am so glad you're safe." Yugi sniffed, tears of happiness and relief pouring out of his eyes. Yami held his hikari close to give him some comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now lets get the fuck outta here Bakura." Seto said, and they heard Bakura's noise of agreement as well as another shuffling noise, suggesting Seto handed the phone back to Bakura. Yugi gave his back to Marik.

"Ok, I'm still gonna keep this on." Bakura announced. "I am not putting it down until I am far away from this god-damn building."

"OH MY GOD!" Seto cried, and the gang's heads whipped to the TV to see what was going on.

The first tower was now collapsing as well.

"Get the hell outta there now!" Marik yelled into the mouthpiece. How he wished Bakura had just run like he told him. But then again, he was glad the two were together now.

"Don't have to tell us tw-" Bakura's voice cut off, either because of the lack of signal, or the battery had run out, they didn't know. Marik let the phone slip out of his hand, and just gazed at the TV.

Malik came and snuggled up next to him, while Ryou frantically redialed Bakura's number, but was unable to get through. The spikey blonde suddenly broke down into silent tears, shaking violently as Malik gathered him up in his arms. The Egyptian felt soothing hands from the people around him, and someone curling up next to him. He pulled away from his hikari to embrace the smallest one. He knew Yugi was feeling exactly how he was feeling. Seto was his lover, as Bakura was his, and they both wanted them safe.

"Bakura!" Ryou called when he managed to get through around fifteen minutes later. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Giant. Fucking. Dust. Cloud." Bakura coughed as Ryou handed the phone over to Yugi and Marik. "We ran like the pharaoh's guards were after us."

"We're fine though." Seto wheezed too. "We're going to go and get a fucking shower and calm down. There's police and shit telling us where to go."

"Fuuuuck, I'm shaking." The thief complained. "I can't feel my legs."

"I can't feel anything." Seto added. "Is it strange to ask for a hug right now?"

"Fuck no. C'mere." There was a rustling sound, and they were obviously hugging. "Marik, hug Yugi for fuck's sake." Bakura ordered.

"Already am, habibi." Marik told him, feeling Yugi get comfortable in his arms. "Just get somewhere safe."

"Far far away from those buildings." Yugi also told them.

"Yeah, we will." The brunette CEO assured him. "Look, we're gonna put the phone down and concentrate on getting help."

"No the bloody fuck we are not." Bakura growled at him, once again sounding a little hysterical. "I'm not putting this phone down until I bloody well have to."

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Seto could obviously tell the white-haired thief was on edge.

"I don't want you to put the phone down until I know for sure you're safe." Marik told him. He had lost all his frantic energy now, and was feeling numb more than anything else.

"Me niether, Seto." Yugi said. He was happily curled on Marik's lap, letting the yami idly stroke his hair.

"Ok, lets get going." Bakura said, sounding a little bit more calm and assured now, much like his old self. "Some guy just told us our hotel is far enough away and on a low enough floor to keep me happy."

"Hey Bakura." Marik said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Was Bakura's reply.

"I love you." The blonde said with relief.

"I love you too, psycho." His partner replied. "Oh fuck do I love you. And I'm going to show you how much I love you when I get back into Japan. And I'm never leaving that country again. Ever. Stupid planes. Stupid fucking America."

"I don't think I'll be flying for a while either." Seto admitted. They must have been holding the phone between them, or had it on speaker like they did.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna head off now." Jounouchi said. "Knowing that they're ok now has settled my stomach."

"Same here." Honda nodded, with Anzu, Mai and Otogi agreeing. They each said goodbye and sent their love to the two in New York. Isis did as well, and Malik and Ryou bid their farewells before going to bed.

Marik and Yugi sat still on the sofa, curled up next to each other, phone between them, Mokuba by their feet. They spoke with their loved ones for ages. When Bakura and Seto reached their hotel room, they gathered together the things they needed and evacuated with the rest of the hotel. Over the next hour they kept on the phone while various people guided them into hotels and other places deemed safe enough to stay at. A couple of times they lost connection, but it was never for long. Once in a comfortable place to stay, Bakura put the phone on charge, and the two took turns talking while the other washed off the ash and dirt the dustcloud had covered them in. The phone bill was probably going to leave them in serious debt, but it was worth it to make sure the two were alright, and to calm each other down.

Eventually, Seto's own phone was charged up enough, so Yugi and Mokuba spoke to him on that, while Marik shuffled into his own room to talk to Bakura on his own.

"Fuck, you have no idea how I felt when Ryou switched the news on." Marik confessed, tears rolling down his cheeks, making no effort to wipe them away. "He just suddenly burst in, swearing and telling me to change the channel. I didn't even argue."

"Heh, I don't blame you. When the plane hit I had no idea what was going on." Bakura admitted, his voice sounding drained and exhausted. "I thought it was an earthquake. I would've never guessed it was a fucking plane. I was really dazed and dizzy, and kinda deaf for a while. I found a bunch of people and we cleared some rubble to get to the stairs. Then we went down, simple as that. To think of all those people who were still in the buildings as they fell."

"You could've been one of them." Marik said, breaking down into sobs once again. "Fuck, Bakura, you could've been in there with them. Why did you have to go with that bastard?"

"I know I know. Don't cry, Mariku. You're making me cry." Bakura whimpered down the phone. "I had to go 'cause I'm head of his security. His bodyguard. Blame him for going. No, wait, don't. Blame the people who made him go. We can go cut them up into little pieces."

Marik laughed despite his tears. "When do you think you'll be back home?"

"I don't know. I bet flights are all fucked up." Bakura sighed. "People will be scared to fly. If only we had the Millennium Items. I could just go through the shadows."

"Yeah." Marik snuggled deep into his bed covers, inhaling the faint scent of his partner. "I love you, Bakura." He said again. "I love you so god-damn much it may just kill me."

"Love you too." Bakura answered back, "Oh great, now this is like some romance story. Great big tragedy and we're saying how much we love each other. This is just one boat away from being Titanic."

"Heh." Marik chuckled. "I'm gonna stay on the phone all night you know. 24/7 until you're back in my bed."

"Kinky. Wanna have phone sex?" Bakura teased. Marik just rolled his eyes and hoped the phone bill wouldn't be too much, and that Seto would take care of it for them.

* * *

R+R and you get a hug!


End file.
